


coffee and chocolate

by kiholove



Series: kiho monthly [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, kiho monthly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Kihyun thinks that, with Hoseok by his side, he may just make it through this nightmare after all.





	coffee and chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> not including specific tags to avoid spoilers, but be aware that this work contains graphic and sensitive content that could be upsetting to some readers, so proceed at your own discretion.

For the first time in six days, Kihyun wakes up alone. 

He blinks weakly, his head feeling fuzzy and his eyes heavy from restless sleep as the world slowly comes into focus all around him, and he's not surprised at what he sees; it's the same view he's been staring at for the past week. 

He's in the forest, surrounded by dozens, maybe hundreds of tall, dead, frozen trees, all bunched close together, the ground covered in layers and layers of firm, tightly-packed snow, and it's bitterly, bitterly cold. It's the middle of winter, the sky completely hidden by a thick blanket of clouds laced with frost, sunlight leaking through just enough to cast over the landscape a dull, gray tint. It's snowing, has been snowing on and off at varying levels of severity since Kihyun got here, and right now the snow is rather light, delicate, dainty little flakes drifting down slowly, slowly enough to count each one individually, if one wanted to do so. And it isn't particularly windy either, the air still and quiet, a much milder morning than some others that he's woken up to. It's actually kind of _pleasant_ , and for once, the silent hush all around feels peaceful, lulling, comforting. On a morning like this, Kihyun thinks he could almost fall back asleep. 

He's still in the same spot where he's spent most of the past six days, sitting curled up in a roughly-dug foxhole, nestled under three thick, padded blankets. There's not much that he can fit in the cramped space besides himself and a few small piles of supplies tucked in all around him, his rifle propped up against the foxhole's rim, loaded and ready to grab and fire if needed. The ground he's sitting on is firm, rock-hard, frozen solid like everything else and mostly-dry. The pit itself is deep enough that when he fully sits up, the ground level lies just beneath his eyelashes, and it's wide enough for both him and his partner, his fellow soldier and best friend Hoseok, who's currently out and about at the moment. 

Kihyun yawns and squirms around to get more comfortable, if such a thing is possible in a foxhole, his dog tags chiming softly as they hang from long, loose chains around his neck. His limbs are sore from being shoved into such a small space for so long, and from wearing the same dirty uniform and coat now for days and days. He knows that he slept, because when he closed his eyes some hours ago it was still dark out, but it sure doesn't feel like it. In fact, with each passing day, he feels even more exhausted, from the constant shivering, from the constant anxiety, from the constant boredom of sitting around on high alert, waiting for enemy fire that may never come, day after day after day. 

That's why they're here, after all, the entire troop stationed over an area of over ten miles, holding the defensive line from caves and dugouts and foxholes in pairs or in small groups of three or four. Thankfully, there's been little enemy fire to contend with since they settled in, a few small skirmishes every once in a while, but no major offensive assault from the other side. Kihyun hopes it stays that way, hopes that things calm down enough that maybe the leaders from both sides will declare an armistice, and then they can all get the heck out of these godforsaken woods. There's nothing he's dreaming of more right now than a nice hot shower and an actual bed to sleep in, real food and a roaring fire, all of those little everyday luxuries that he used to take for granted as a civilian. 

But, for the time being, this is his temporary home, and as shitty as it is, it helps that he's here with Hoseok, that is, if Hoseok were actually here right now. Kihyun figures he must be out somewhere in the woods, maybe taking a piss or getting news from some of the other troops closer to the front line, and he wonders how Hoseok managed to sneak out of their foxhole without waking him. The two of them have been sleeping every night huddled together, _embraced_ together for warmth under the same pile of blankets, surviving the frigid winter nights with each other's body heat. 

And if it were anyone else in the foxhole with him, he might feel pretty uncomfortable about the whole thing, but Hoseok is Kihyun's best friend. More than a friend, he's Kihyun's brother-in-arms. They met in basic training and quickly bonded, and now, after everything they've been through together, there are no more boundaries between them, neither physically nor emotionally. Kihyun trusts Hoseok with his _life_ , trusts him absolutely, and it's kind of nice, having that kind of relationship with another person, being so close, so united, that the two of you would be willing to kill and willing to die for each other. 

Kihyun would certainly be willing to kill and willing to die for Hoseok. He'd do _anything_ for Hoseok, and he knows that Hoseok would do anything for him. But right now, Kihyun isn't really asking for that extreme kind of "anything" that the sentiment entails. Right now, he just wants Hoseok back in the foxhole next to him, because he could really use the extra warmth on this cold winter morning. 

As if God had heard his thoughts, Kihyun suddenly hears the distinctive sound of combat boots crunching in the snow, and he knows without looking, knows by the familiar footsteps, that it's Hoseok finally returning from his mysterious outing. Sure enough, when he looks up, Kihyun sees Hoseok emerging from the trees, his uniform slightly wet from melted snow and snowflakes dusting his shoulders and the top of his helmet, the chin strap unhooked and dangling on one side of his face. 

Even from several yards away, Kihyun can see the bright red of his cheeks and his nose and his lips and his ears, all in stark contrast to his ultra-pale, smooth skin, and he's breathing heavily from having to expend so much effort just to trudge through the thick piles of snow. Hoseok has brought a few things back with him, Kihyun realizes; he's carrying a large, metal thermos and a small, wrapped package, his rifle slung over his shoulder by it's thick leather strap, bouncing against his back as he dodges branches and boulders on his way back to the foxhole, and Kihyun is quite intrigued, and so, so glad to see him, sitting up and feeling an uncontrollable smile coming on as Hoseok approaches. 

It's hard to see it sometimes in the midst of war, but underneath all of the dirt and grime and sweat and blood, underneath the cold, wet snow and the exhaustion, underneath the physical and psychological toll that the war has taken on him, has taken on them all, Hoseok is extremely handsome. 

He was always handsome, true, but after being hardened by their training and then by real battle, he's become something else entirely, "handsome" not enough to capture it, to capture how he makes Kihyun's heart flutter with every shining smile, with every flex of his strong muscles and every twinkle in his beautiful eyes, with his bravery and perseverance and his innate, overwhelming goodness, with everything that he is and everything that he is to Kihyun. The word "handsome" feels weak in comparison; Kihyun thinks "extraordinary" might be more appropriate. 

As Hoseok approaches the foxhole, he meets Kihyun's gaze and he smiles wide, all bright, perfect teeth and sparkling eyes, and Kihyun's heart soars like it'll burst from his chest. Hoseok doesn't say anything but he gives Kihyun a friendly little nod as he sets his parcels down into the snow. He then climbs into the pit to resume his spot next to Kihyun, carefully lowering down to sit beside him, his body pressing up against Kihyun's side as he gets comfortable. His clothes are cold and slightly wet from the snow, but Kihyun doesn't mind at all. Just having Hoseok back next to him makes him feel so much warmer already. 

"Good morning, Kihyunnie," Hoseok says happily, getting settled and shrugging off his rifle to lean it against the rim of the foxhole next to him. His breathing is still quite heavy as he rests for a moment before continuing, puffs of warm air spilling from his plump, pink lips, his dark eyelashes wet with tiny dots of snow. With a deep sigh, he pulls off his helmet and places it in the snow outside of the foxhole, and his ink-black hair is damp and messy but so, so gorgeous hanging in his eyes and over his pale cheeks, white as the snow all around them. Kihyun feels himself blushing a bit at Hoseok's effortless beauty, and is relieved to know that it'll be disguised by redness from the cold. 

"What have you been up to, hyung?" Kihyun asks, brushing off his racing heart and confusing feelings and returning his attention to the mysterious thermos and package. It's not unusual for them to bring back extra supplies when they visit their friends in other foxholes. Everybody is always trading and sharing everything with each other, especially because their troop only got the one initial batch of supplies for them all to survive on. They all depend on each other like that, looking out for each other like family, the family they've all become since they went off to war. 

Hoseok doesn't respond right away, still breathing heavily as he catches his breath from his journey, but he grins again and reaches for the large thermos to give to Kihyun, who takes it in both hands carefully. Whatever it is, it's completely full because it's quite heavy, and the metal of the thermos is hot even through his gloves, feels absolutely wonderful on his half-frozen fingers, and Kihyun can feel his toes curling in delight. 

Hoseok watches as Kihyun's face lights up upon these realizations, that Hoseok's brought him back something hot to drink, a luxury they've been mostly denied since they got here, and Kihyun tries not to blush again under Hoseok's gaze, Hoseok looking at Kihyun with so much love, like Kihyun is the sun they've all grown to cherish in this frozen wasteland. 

"Go ahead, Kihyunnie," Hoseok murmurs affectionately, and Kihyun sees the unadulterated fondness in his eyes. "Open it." 

Kihyun smiles curiously before twisting off the lid of the thermos with a soft popping noise, and then there's heat swirling out from its contents, Kihyun peering inside to see a hot, dark, smooth liquid. Kihyun recognizes it immediately but can't quite believe it, and he takes a good, long whiff just to be sure. And when he _is_ sure, he feels like he could shout from happiness, his smile so wide it hurts his face. 

"Is this..." he starts, turning to look at Hoseok with joy twinkling in his eyes, a disbelieving laugh on the tip of his tongue. "Is this... _coffee_?" 

"It sure is," Hoseok says warmly, smiling wide once again and making Kihyun feel like the luckiest person alive, for both the coffee and the amazing person who brought it to him. "Yesterday I ran into Jooheon and he told me about some fellas down by the front line who had looted a whole crate of dark roast from one of those nearby abandoned towns. It took me a few hours of asking around but I eventually found them, and I traded a pack of cigs for a full thermos. Should stay hot for at least the rest of today." 

At that, Kihyun brings the full, heavy thermos to his lips and takes a small, careful sip. The coffee is boiling hot, and it's sharply, ruthlessly bitter without any cream or sugar, but it's so wonderful to have something hot to drink for the first time in so long, and the _caffeine_ , the lovely, lovely caffeine, it wakes up every cell in his body, every nerve ending and all of his senses rejoicing as the hot, black liquid slides smoothly down his throat and warms him up from the inside out, rises him awake, _really_ awake after feeling half-dead for days. It's nothing like the coffee he would have enjoyed as a civilian, but right here, right now, it tastes like the most delicious, most spectacular coffee he's ever had, and they have an entire thermos of it. 

"Hyung, this is amazing," Kihyun breathes out, taking another sip and nearly moaning in happiness. "Thank you." 

"It was nothing," Hoseok replies, grinning. "And that's not all I brought back." 

As Kihyun keeps drinking, closing his eyes to really enjoy each hot, bitter sip, Hoseok reaches for the other parcel, the small, wrapped package. He nudges Kihyun's shoulder gently and Kihyun lowers the thermos, and they swap items, Kihyun carefully handing the thermos to Hoseok while taking the small package in return. It feels light, but there's definitely something solid inside. Kihyun sets it down on his lap and curiously begins to unwrap it as Hoseok brings the thermos to his lips and takes several long, slow gulps of the coffee, letting out an audible sigh of relief at the warmth that spreads through him, his eyes fluttering as swirls of heat float up from the rim of the container. 

Kihyun delicately peels back the last sheet of paper and upon seeing the contents of the package, his eyes widen, because this is an even more incredible gift than the coffee. He's left speechless, and he hears Hoseok chuckle into his next gulp. 

"Hoseok," Kihyun says after a long moment, his voice soft and stunned, "where did you get this?" 

Hoseok hums deep in his chest as he swallows another gulp of coffee, and he doesn't say anything as he reaches for the lid of the thermos, closes it back on the container, and places it in the space by their feet in the foxhole, resting it carefully in the soft dirt. "I have my ways," he says, finally, smirking, and Kihyun is too shocked to pry further. 

Kihyun holds the contents of the package in his cold, gloved hands, but he doesn't do anything with it, just holds it, like he's afraid it might disappear if he blinks. Hoseok watches him, deeply amused, and as Kihyun turns to face him and catches his eyes, Hoseok smiles gently, his eyes soft. 

"Kihyunnie," he murmurs, "open it. I got it for you." 

Kihyun stares into Hoseok's eyes for a long, long time, wondering if his expression properly conveys even a fraction of his gratitude. Hoseok gives him a little nod of encouragement, and Kihyun returns his attention to the gift that he's still clutching in his lap, and he begins to carefully unwrap it. As he peels back its delicate foil covering, his heart pounds hard in excitement, joy tingling all over his body. 

And there it is, sitting right in his lap, frozen and a little stale at the edges, but out here, it's almost too good to be true, a large bar of solid chocolate pressed into twenty-four perfect little squares. 

Kihyun just keeps staring at it in amazement, unmoving with his lips slightly parted and his cheeks red, until Hoseok chuckles loudly, pulling him out of his daze. "Kihyunnie," Hoseok says, laughing, "it's real. It's completely, one-hundred percent real. Go ahead." 

Kihyun looks at Hoseok one last time before looking back down at the chocolate, hands trembling. He takes a deep breath and blinks slowly as he breaks off two squares, each square breaking off with a loud cracking noise. He gives one of the squares to Hoseok, who takes it and pops it in his mouth. He eats it quickly, biting down into the frozen chocolate and chewing while eyeing Kihyun expectantly. 

Kihyun holds the other square in his thumb and index finger and carefully slides it past his lips, right onto his tongue to enjoy it slowly. It's cold and rock-solid, but as he begins to suck, it starts to slowly melt from the heat of his mouth, and the taste is incredible. 

It's bittersweet chocolate, the best kind of chocolate in Kihyun's opinion, but even if it wasn't, Kihyun would feel so truly blessed anyway to have a friend as thoughtful as Hoseok. The chocolate is full and rich in flavor and as it melts and softens from Kihyun's mouth and tongue, it heals him in a different way than the coffee did, more like it's healing his spirit, reminding him why being alive can be nice and is something worth fighting for. He takes his time sucking gently on the chocolate, treasuring its sweet taste and texture for as long as possible, closing his eyes in the last few moments of bliss as the last drop melts away. 

He opens his eyes and turns to Hoseok again, so grateful. "Hoseok," he says, "thank you. Seriously." 

"It was nothing," Hoseok says again. He smiles with love shining in his eyes. "I'm glad to give you something a little nice out here." 

"You didn't have to do this," Kihyun says, timidly, looking down into his lap because he can feel the blush spreading out across his cheeks again. "You could've been hurt out there, running around getting these things. Or you could have gotten lost. Or worse." 

Kihyun sighs, his stomach clenching as dark thoughts cut through his momentary bliss. "You could've been hit by a sniper," he continues, frowning, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Or you could've fallen and nobody would've been there to help you. Or..." 

"Kihyunnie," Hoseok interrupts, suddenly reaching for Kihyun's face. 

He cradles Kihyun's cheeks in between both of his large, gloved hands and turns Kihyun's head to look at him, immediately silencing the younger boy. Hoseok smiles softly again, eyes looking right into Kihyun's heart, Hoseok so handsome and so kind and so _close_ that Kihyun's mind goes blank, his protests dying in his throat as his brain short-circuits. 

Hoseok is looking right into his eyes, his gaze strong and unwavering but full of sweetness, and Kihyun's face grows unbelievably hot. There's a long moment of silence between them, and Kihyun's eyes flutter as Hoseok rubs his thumbs over Kihyun's cheeks, Kihyun's heart pounding in his chest, heat and electricity and a pleasant tingling racing through him, through his veins to every end of every inch of his body. He blinks once, twice, unable to speak or think or do much of anything while Hoseok is holding his face so delicately, cherished. 

Eventually, Kihyun remembers to breath and he lets out a soft little noise, blinking a few more times to clear his head. There's another beat of silence and then he nods his head out of Hoseok's hands, his face positively burning as he turns away and looks back down into his lap. 

"I can't believe you risked your life for this," he murmurs, brushing it all off the best he can. "You're crazy." 

"Maybe," Hoseok replies, not turning away from Kihyun, still watching him intensely. "But you really needed it. I know it's been rough for you, these past few days out here. And you know it hurts me to see you hurting. Consider this my attempt to cheer you up, to restore your morale and what not." 

Kihyun smiles a tiny, shy smile. He doesn't know what to say, he really doesn't know what could properly, or even _possibly_ convey how grateful he is for Hoseok. So he just looks away and down again, at the chocolate bar resting in his lap, and he turns it over in his fingers absentmindedly as he speaks. 

"Consider it restored," he says. "Thank you, Hoseok." 

"You're welcome, Kihyunnie," Hoseok replies, settling to rest against the back edge of the foxhole. "I'm just glad to see you smiling again." 

Kihyun's heart jumps at that, and he coughs to disguise how flustered he feels. There's another moment of silence, and then he's reaching down into his lap and breaking off two more squares of the chocolate bar as Hoseok reaches for the thermos for them to share. 

And the rest of the day is peaceful and quiet, the two of them chatting softly and enjoying the coffee and the chocolate together, enjoying the simple, and yet so perfect, so needed comforts in these little pleasures, helping each other, as always, through this hell they've found themselves in, helping each other in any way that they can.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is for round 2 of kiho monthly, filling the "hurt/comfort" theme.
> 
> if you're a monsta x or kiho fanfic writer interested in a fun fanfic writing challenge, please check out kiho monthly [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kihomonthly/profile) and consider participating.
> 
> this fic is also filling a prompt on mx fic request forum, found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MX_Fic_Request_Forum/profile), and the prompt was "kiho war/soldier au."
> 
> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
